Weapon Master
Weapon Master is another FFA add-on in CrossFire. It once again restricts weapons usage for all players, but instead of a class, players will use a set of weapons and score kill to level up and change weapons accordingly. Availablity *'CF China:' Weapon Master *'CF West:' Weapon Master *'CF Vietnam:' Weapon Boss *'CF Indonesia:' Weapon Master *'CF Russia:' Master of Weapons *'CF Español:' Weapon Master *'CF Korea:' Weapon Master *'CF Brazil:' Arsenal Master *'''CF Philippines: '''Weapon Master Description Up to 16 players can join a Weapon Master room. Everyone will start at level 1 and be armed with an M4A1 and a Knife as backup weapon - from here, it's up to each player to score kill and climb up in level. Each time a new level is reached, player will gain access to a new weapon and once a milestone is reached, player will change weapon class, from Rifles to SMG, Sniper Rifles, Shotguns, Pistols, Melee / Grenade, and ending with the Special Melee Weapon. The match end once a player beats level 12, or when the timer runs out. Level & Weapon Classes Version 1= |-| Version 2= |-| Maps Map_BlackWidow.PNG|Black Widow EAGLEEYE.png|Eagle Eye Greece1.png|Greece LobbyMapDust.png|Desert Trivia *This mode features a mandatory tutorial at the start of the match with a 5 seconds countdown, likely to inform players about the new mechanics. The tutorial will not play if a player joined the match mid-way. This was also applied to other newly-added modes (such as Mutant Escape Mode). *Despite the mode giving players weapons directly, ammo boost from VVIP weapons still applies, thus VVIP players can benefit from having more ammo per magazine by equipping correct VVIP weapons before playing. **However, Tencent had fixed this bug when this mode was updated in official server, to make it more balanced than before. Thus Bulletproof Helmet and Vest is the only balance influence factor. * VVIP characters can't use their special melee attack skills (Furious Kick, Flower Attack & Martial Attack) and throwing knives (Shadow Blades, Shadow Daggers & Shadow Switchblades) in this mode, but their perks (including reduced fall damage/immune to self grenade) are still applied. * Although players are forced to use certain weapons, the Knife is available as backup weapon in melee slot. However, it will not available if players are using Kukri / Frag Grenade / Banana Knife / Fist / Crazy Head. ** In CF Vietnam, the Knife isn't replaced by the Wood Hammer in this mode. Thus, all players can using the Knife freely in this mode without any problem. *The Grenade class actually allow players to score additional kills for level 12 if they managed to multi-kill opponents before switching to special melee attack. This means an expert players can easily end the game with proper grenade throwing if he waits for enough people to crowd in, or just quickly throw lots of nades toward other places that might have opponents lurking around. *In CF Vietnam, this mode have weapons setting (Sniper, Pistol & Knife Only). However, this is a glitch, as the mode still working normally regardless the weapons setting is on or off. *This mode introduced the Fist, which is only a bare hand of character to kill their enemy. *The Frag Grenade and the Crazy Head are actually weapons from other modes, which is respectively from King Mode (when the King chose the Grenade card game) and Big Head Mode (when the Energy Buff is activated). * CF China is the first that changes the weapon list to the second version/phase, followed by CF Indonesia. ** The second weapon list makes one significant change by replacing Melee with MG class. This was probably done due to easy aiming on PC version so Melee vs. ranged weapons is incredibly difficult, unlike on CF Mobile which gives Melee users chances due to aiming difficulty. This change also replaces the Uzi with P90 (SMG class) to make it easier to level-up, because the Uzi is infamous for its weak firepower and small magazine that could hamper players' progress greatly, especially on large maps. *In CF Philippines, at the start of the match, the M4A1 doesn't perform a drawing animation. It also happened in CF Vietnam. But this only happen if the player join mid-game. Media Weapon_Master.png|Artwork. WeaponMaster_Guide.png|Guide. Video Category:CrossFire Category:Game Modes